Apples and Oranges
by NoirWings
Summary: Dumbledore has a secret, and the new DADA prof. is involved. Both swore they would never tell, but the war has left everyone desperate. It's time Harry knew the truth. HarryDraco, FT. SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dumbledore has been hiding something because he promised someone he would never tell the truth about Harry. Now though, there's a new Defense professor, with her own intriguing secrets, and two children.

"I'd like to introduce to you all the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Professor Jackson." Courteous applause as the new professor…didn't stand up? No one was sitting in the seat the Professor should be in….

The clapping died as students and professors alike began to realize this. It was then that the doors of the Hall opened to reveal Filch with a young woman dressed in sorceresses robes and two children, each clutching one of her hands.

"Found her at the gates, sir." Filch announces, almost proudly.

"Very good, Master Filch, thank you." Dumbledore motions the young woman to the front. 'Students, this is Professor Jackson." The young woman smiles at the stunned faces of the students before turning to Dumbledore.

"Sorry I'm late, sir, but there was trouble. Where should the boys sit?" She whispers for the old wizard to hear.

"There is room next to you." She nods, seemingly flustered as she ushers the two wide-eyed boys to their seats at the table next to Professor Snape.

She smiles wide at Snape, who acknowledges her with a quiet word of greeting loaded with much more. The two boys climb into their seats, respectfully quiet.

"As I know you are all hungry, I shall not make you wait any longer." Food appears on the tables and everyone indulges in ignorant bliss as they eat.

Except for one Harry Potter.

Harry joins in, but not the extent of his friends. His eyes wander to the new Professor. She looks very familiar to Harry.

But he could not for the life of him remember where he had seen her before.

Unbeknownst to young Harry, the same Professor he was watching, was watching him. Almost as if to make sure he is real.

"Professor, a word in my office?" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asks the young Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at the end of the meal.

"Of course." She turns to the oldest of the two boys, "Michael, I want you to take your brother, and stay with Hagrid, he'll show you where we're staying." Jackson says firmly, glancing at Hagrid, who nods.

"Yes, mum." Michael answers, taking his brother's hand and following the large man out of the Hall.

Jackson obediently follows Dumbledore to his office.

"I'm sorry, sir, something came up, Daniel couldn't look after the boys. They'll be gone in a week at the latest, off to a Muggle boarding school….If you want, I could…" Dumbledore raises his hand to stop the young woman's ramble.

"This is not about the boys. It will be a delight to have them here. I'm sure Hagrid will appreciate the help while he has it." Dumbledore shakes his head, "No, this is about The Power. I wish to make sure you have it under control." The Professor nods.

"Yes, sir, I do. The Power of The Beast will not take me."

"As long as you are sure."

"Yes, Headmaster, the potions Professor Snape has given to soothe the pain are very helpful."

"Very well. Return to your boys, Professor. I am sure they are exhausted and unsure in this place. Be sure of your every action, these are dangerous times. He may not trust you as easily as you think." She gives a bow of her head.

"He will sir." Professor Jackson leaves the office and Albus Dumbledore sits in deep thought.

"For his sake and yours, I hope you are right, my dear, I hope you are right."

TBC

That's the first chapter of my first HP fic. I'm looking for a beta reader, so if any y'all are interested, email me and RandR please and thanx.

BaalsFirstPrime


	2. The First Day

Chapter 1: The First Class with Professor Jackson

Summary: Dumbledore has been hiding something because he promised someone he would never tell the truth about Harry. Now though, there's a new Defense professor, with her own intriguing secrets, and two children.

AN: I realized a couple of nights ago while I was writing this that I had named the kids Michael Jackson and Jack Jackson, so I'll be going through and changing their names to Hayden and Johnny.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sounds of Ronald Weasely snarling about early mornings and such.

Groaning himself, Harry bunches up his pillow and throws it at his best friend.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ron yelps. Harry doesn't answer, let alone look at him as he forces himself to wake up and puts on his robes.

When the boys finally get downstairs, Hermione was reading over one of their new textbooks.

She merely tsks at them before they head down for breakfast.

"I wonder what this new teacher will be like." Hermione says as Harry and Ron pile food of their plates.

"I'm sure she's wonderful, 'Mione, just eat, we're running late anyway." Harry says, casting a glance to the empty seat of the new professor.

A little ways away, the two boys are sitting with Hagrid.

Harry feels a connection he can't explain to the two boys.

But he thinks he should know them.

"Well, class, hello," Professor Jackson addresses the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins almost nervously. "I'm Professor Jackson, your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher this year.

"I'm from the United States, born and raised. I've taught Muggles there for almost six years. I'm married with three boys, two of which you saw last night.

"Oh, yes, and my background involves quite a bit of healing, and sorcery. I think that about covers all need to know information. Questions?" She smiles when she sees no questions. "Okay, let's get started then." She turns around and pulls out a list of all their names. "I'm going to do attendance so I can put a name to a face, kay?" No one objects and she starts.

"Harry...Potter?" She asks, looking up after her hesitation, but says nothing else as Harry raises his hand. As she continues, Harry raises his eyebrows in shock at Ron, who just shrugs and mouths, 'Americans.' Harry covers up a snort.

"I prefer to mix it up a bit, so I'll be giving you a seating plan. You will most likely be seated with someone from another house." She says after she finishes. Professor Jackson starts calling out names and directing them to their seats.

"Harry Potter…here." She says, pointing to a seat somewhere near the middle of the room. "Lessee, Draco Malfoy, next to Potter."

* * *

LATER ON DURING THE DAY

* * *

Harry couldn't take his mind off the new Professor as he headed back to the common room to pick up a book he forgot.

Therefore, he was very surprised when he saw the same Professor walking towards the grounds with Snape, a black owl was perched on her shoulder.

He couldn't resist following them.

"You are sure you will be successful?" Snape asks Jackson.

"As sure as I can be. He will have no choice but to trust me when he is presented with the evidence. The plan is foolproof. Voldemort will fall. Now, if you'll excuse me, sir, I must go and send this letter to my husband." Snape nods.

"Of course." Professor Jackson starts off. "Melanie, wait." He says suddenly. Jackson looks at him. He smiles then pulls her into a hug. "I'll never doubt you, you know that, right?" She grins.

"I know, Uncle Sev. Just like I'll follow you blindly into this battle." Snape nods.

"Go, your husband is in need of your care."

"Not much I can do for him overseas is there?" Jackson asks grimly, her head falling down.

"You are doing something that will help us all, including him. Until this battle is over, your father and his wife will take care of him.

"You must worry only about the boys and your mission for now." Jackson nods once again, looking up at Snape.

"You will still take Hayden and Johnny to the train next week?"

"Of course, now, go." Jackson walks out the doors, Snape watches her, his expression completely blank.

"All will be well, my niece, all will be well." He murmurs as he turns to go to the dungeons.

Harry is planted to the ground behind the suit of armor he chose as a hiding place.

Uncle Sev?

Niece?

What?

* * *

"You're sure that's what she said?" Ron exclaims, while Hermione smiles.

"So, what? Snape is allowed to have family, isn't he?" Her smirk says she knows more. Harry turns on her.

"You've known the whole time, from the moment you saw her!" He says as a statement, not a question.

"Professor Jackson is well known when it comes to sorcery. She is one of the most powerful sorceresses in the entirety of the wizarding world. She attended Hogwarts back in the day." Ron rolls his eyes, Harry narrows his.

"Is this all from 'Hogwarts, A History', perchance?" He asks, Hermione nods somewhat sheepishly.

Hermione goes back to her book as Harry turns to the window, watching the rain. Ron continues to doodle on a scrap of parchment. The chatter around the common room is almost deafening, but as time passes, they all become oblivious to it.

Through the rain, Harry glimpses a large figure that can only be Hagrid, two smaller figures walk beside him, holding hands.

Harry gets an idea.

* * *

Still looking for a beta. Pretty Please review?

BFP


End file.
